Journals of
by davyjackson
Summary: Someone close to the SGC arrives. Who is it? Vague SD. Slight future fic.
1. Meeting who?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the SGC or SG-1

Spoilers: none that I know of

FYI: the Rowanic culture and the Rowans aren't part of Stargate; have never been mentioned EVER ( I made them up)

Timeframe: probably during season seven (after 3 at least)

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

This sucks! I can't believe I'm stuck in Colorado deep within a mountainside with a bunch of weirdos poking and prodding at me. One of them, Daniel or something, won't quit babbling about this stupid artifact on the Rowanic homeworld. The thing is, he keeps calling the place P2X-958 or something like that. The kicker is his "artifact" is an old garbage/waste disposal unit; i.e. a garbage can. The man's a moron.

The woman, Sarah or Samantha, keeps glancing at the computer screen that my "blood work" is being displayed on and shaking her head. I think she suspects I'm from Earth. She seems intelligent, though.

There's a second guy, standing around looking useless. I think he's the leader of this group, mostly because the woman keeps calling him "sir". The artifact-babbler calls him "Jack", also. I think this "Jack" is more used to fieldwork because he looks totally out of place and he keeps muttering something about "Claymores" (Earth explosives).

The last guy looks like a robot. He just stands there with a frown on his face, like he's never smiled before in his life. He's got an upside-down omega sign on his forehead in gold. I think it's the mark of Apophis and this guy is, or rather was, his first prime. He seems intelligent enough. I'm fairly certain he's also a Jaffa.

Daniel is a linguist, I think, because he keeps trying to talk to me. He's tried French, English, Spanish, German, Swedish, what sounds like Ancient Egyptian or Abydosian (from the planet of Abydos), and the common language of the Goa'uld.

Samantha is a doctor of sorts, I think. She seems most comfortable with the machines she keeps tinkering with. Jack and the Jaffa seem hopelessly inept. They're probably more into fieldwork and the like. Daniel appears to be happy babbling away to me in a dozen different languages.

Anyway, when Sam poked me with a needle to draw blood, I did the worst the thing possible. I yelled, "Ouch! That stung!" I suppose the only good thing was that I yelled it in Ancient.

The four of them stared at me like I had just levitated six feet off the ground, which, I might add, is entirely possible.


	2. OH, CRAP!

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

Oh, gods. I just figured it out! The man I told you about before, Daniel the language-babbling, Rowanic garbage can moron, is my father! We have the same initials. Gods, the journal he keeps waving around, the leather one with the initials D.J. embossed on the front? I knew it looked familiar. My father (him) gave me an identical one. D.J. Daniel Jackson. Wait… if he's here… That means… Oh, GODS! Samantha, the doctor! Why didn't I realize it! Samantha Carter Jackson! Oh, Duh! Wait a sec… their relationship, their attitude toward each other is entirely platonic. Where's a calendar when you need one! Wait, there's one. Quick, what's the date? Hang on, that can't be right! OH, CRAP! Great-grandpa Ballard and Uncle Jack sent me five years too far back. CRAP! Now what am I going to do!

Sigh. You know, I really wish that Dad would stop waving the garbage can around. I mean, I know it's just a trashcan, but the energy compactor could theoretically blow a fuse if he keeps prodding it in the power socket. He could probably shock himself, too, if he keeps at it.

Yep. Did I call it or what? The fuse blew, causing an EM pulse to futz with every electrical machine in the infirmary, including – is that? Yeah -- Sergeant Siler's diagnostic device. He's a few beds down from where I am. Come to think of it, whenever I came down here to visit my parents, he's always in a bed, injured.

* * *

Author's note: small bit added to this chapter. Also, have you ever noticed that whenever there's an infirmary scene with SG-1, Siler is occupying one of the beds 95 percent of the time. The other 5 percent is Walter Davis. ;)


	3. Learning

FYI again: Davy is female and the reason that she didn't recognize her parents will become evident soon

This is an explanation chapter.

Timeset: Sometime in season seven

What we've learned so far: Davy Jackson, parents are Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson; speaks Ancient and has "abilities"

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

Weelll, they've finally left for the day. I really got to keep my mouth shut. Mom says I'm just like Dad. Never could go for too long without talking. I've been speaking Ancient for so long, it's almost as natural as English to me. 'Course, since I spoke in Ancient, only Dad should know what I said, maybe Jack, as well. Ah, Crap. Why is it always me? Sigh. Heh, Dad taught me Ancient at the same time I was learning how to spell. I learned Goa'uld soon after that. You know, looking at my parents today, I wonder how and/or why they got married to each other. I mean, they're so in love on my end of the timeline, but here, they're just best friends. Although, from what everyone told me, after Jack got married and Mom stopped pining, it was a hop, skip, and a jump to romantic realizations about Daniel. Jack was just "a safe bet". Whatever that means.

Man, I'm thirsty. Where's some water? Ah, that table's got a jug of water. Emph. Crap, I'm practically tied to this stupid bed with all these wires sticking out of me. Apparently crashing _through _the iris of the Stargate and passing out is one way to get a first-class ticket to the infirmary. It's a good thing I was there, though. Dad would have probably died without my... "abilities".

Anyway, I'm really thirsty. Since I can't move, there's only one way to get that stupid taunting water. Concentrate… and move it. Closer. That's it. Ah, cool, crisp water.

Ahem. Okay, so you're probably wondering, how in the heck did she go _through_ the iris? Okay, so I didn't go through the iris like the Tollen can. The iris actually opened for me, without an iris code, let alone a GDO. You're also probably wondering what abilities I keep babbling about. Don't worry, I'll get to that.

Here's what happened…


	4. A graceful arrival

What we've learned so far: female, child of Sam and Daniel, "abilities" of some nature, and speaks Ancient

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

Here's what happened…

_It was a normal day at Stargate Command, alarms were blaring. The Stargate was spinning up. General George Hammond entered the control room and looked at Sergeant Walter Davis and asked the question._

"_Is anyone due back, yet?" Hammond stared out at the Stargate as it finished turning and established a wormhole and the iris slid into place._

_Davis checked his computer screen and glanced up at the General before looking at the Stargate. "No one… sir." His voice trailed off as the iris began vibrating. He quickly checked a diagnostic screen. "Sir," Davis said incredulously, "the iris is… opening?"_

"_What the hell?" Hammond and Davis watched as the iris slowly unwound and sank back into the Stargate. Hammond blinked but grabbed the intercom mike, speaking into it. "Attention, security teams to the Gateroom. Repeat, security teams to the Gateroom."_

_A security team had already been put in position (standard procedure) and a second team rushed in to back them up. As they watched the gate tensely, a cloaked being tumbled through, head first. It landed in a heap two feet from the foot of the ramp. The iris closed and the gate deactivated._

_Taking a moment to compose himself, the General clicked the mike on again. "Identify yourself!"_

_The being hidden in the swath of desert colors stirred slightly and a tanned hand emerged to push its cowl back, and a teenager with dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes looked out at the armed SF's. She blinked and stared around, unsure of her surroundings._

I was pretty confused the first time I crash-landed into the Gateroom. Had a massive headache, too. Rapidly repeated gate travel does that. And it was pure luck (good or bad) about what happened next…

Author's note: Kudos to who can guess as to what type of abilities I hint at. Heather'll prob guess so she won't count. ;)


	5. Code Red!

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

It was pure luck (good or bad) about what happened next…

_General Hammond stared at me in complete confusion. I stared back at him. The entire security team in the Gateroom stared at me. I carefully stood up, letting the dizziness subside as I looked around._

_Between everyone staring and me and my massive headache, I didn't hear it at first. It was a simple sound, something that I've heard nearly every day of my life. The Gate was activating. I turned around, the resonances of the Gate warning me. For those of you without knowledge of Gate Science 101, the wormhole spiral at the instant of creation can vaporize anything in its path. As the seventh chevron locked into place, my brain snapped back into operation and I dropped to the hard grating of ramp seconds before feeling the displacement of the wormhole activation above my back._

_In the control room, I could hear Hammond ask Davis if there was an iris code and who it was. I didn't hear the answer, but it must have been someone back early (which, with these guys, is almost never good), because the General immediately got on the PA. "Code red. Medical team to the Gateroom. Repeat; code red. Medical team to the Gateroom."_

_Code reds in Cheyenne Mountain are never good. A code red means under fire. For whichever SG team was out there, and me in here, this could get dicey (literally). Before I could get off the ramp and out of the way of the incoming team, the liquid in the Stargate rippled and angrily expelled a very bloody, tense, and pissed off Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, who quickly turned around and fired upon the next thing exiting the Gate, a similarly bloody Jaffa with an unknown identifying symbol on his forehead. The Jaffa dropped like a stone, clearing a space for a second member of SG-1 to exit the Gate, the stoic Teal'c, who nodded at O'Neill and took up a similar firing spot next to him._

_I scurried down the ramp further, when a bolt of what appeared to be staff energy came out of the Gate at me. I put my hand up and the ball veered off and hit the wall, leaving a scorch mark. No one else noticed, and I made my way completely to the bottom of the ramp. Another Jaffa exited the Gate and fired at the glass protecting the control room before he was stopped by another set of bullets from the marines._

_Major Samantha Carter, Mom, came through next. She was more graceful in her landing, only stumbling before righting herself before ducking down out of the line of fire. Doctor Daniel Jackson, Dad, was the last one through and the unlucky one, too. Just as the iris closed behind him another staff blast emerged from the Stargate and imbedded itself in his back. He tipped forward and rolled down the ramp to my feet, a smoking burn directly over his spine._


	6. A kidnapping?

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

_He tipped forward and rolled down the ramp to my feet, a smoking burn directly over his spine._

"_Daniel!" Alarmed, Mom started over to us as I rolled Dad next to me and tugged at his shirt, trying to see how bad the damage was. Jack and Teal'c had turned around, and realizing their teammate's injury, had started down the ramp. "Danny?"_

_I scooted back with the heels of my feet, giving me distance between us and the rest of SG-1. When I felt the cold cement wall at my back, I stopped. Holding up my hand, I created one of my specialties, a glowing blueish forcefield. Everyone within eyesight gasped and tightened their grips on their guns. I realize now that my actions looked, at the time, as if I was taking Dad hostage._

_Anyway, I grabbed Dad's shirt again, and pulled, removing it and wadding it underneath his head. The staff burn, upon further notice, had exposed bone, or something white. I hoped to the gods that it wasn't his spine. At this point, I had stopped caring about the 50-odd guns pointed my head. Mom tried to reach through the field, but it's like touching a wall. I speak from personal experience. "Daniel?"_

_I ignored her. I had other things on my mind. I carefully positioned Daniel (Dad) flat on his stomach, put my hand _very_ gently an inch from his blistered skin and nerves and concentrated. I could still feel the heat of the blast, as well as Dad's body heat, which was cooling alarmingly quickly. Deep within my mind, something clicked, and I could see the separate molecules and atoms of my father's body. Way more up close than anyone would want. As everyone else watched, my hands glowed and took on a blue tint. Jack was close enough, looking on helplessly as he inhaled sharply in surprise._

_After about 30 seconds, I removed my hands…_


	7. I want no witnesses

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own SG-1 or any lines that I borrowed from the show, but I do own Davy Jackson

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

_After about 30 seconds, I removed my hands…revealing smooth and unmarked skin. At that point in time, I think you could have heard a pin drop; the surprise was so evident on everyone's faces. I moved my hands up to Daniel's (Dad's) neck and happily felt a strong and normal pulse. He shifted under my hands and rolled over to look up at me, his blue into my blue-green. I hid my concern and carefully took his shirt from behind his head and held it out to him. His eyes never left my face, awed, as he fumbled for it and pulled it over his head. It had a hole in it where the staff blast hit, with singed edges. When his head reappeared, he finally realized that my shield was still up, with him and me on one side. _Then_, and only then, did he realize that four dozen SF's had guns pointed at my head (not that the bullets would have made it through the shield)._

_I remembered, as well, and, with a wave of my hand, removed the shield between us and the rest of the SGC, and scurried to wedge myself in a corner._

_At that moment, some doctor and her team entered the Gateroom and swooped down to determine who was injured and who wasn't. Jack and Mom (Sam) pointed at Dad and said something. The doc immediately tried to whisk Dad off onto a gurney, but he shook her off and looked at me, amazed._

"_I'm fine. I'm… not hurt."_

_He held out his hand to me and I felt that there was something familiar about this stranger, something I could trust. He smiled gently and waved at the Airmen to lower their guns. "No one's going to hurt you, either."_

"_Doctor, are you so sure she can be trusted?" Hammond asked, entering the room. "We don't know who she is. She could be Goa'uld for all we know."_

_Dad (the stranger) shook his head. "I don't know. But she just saved my life."_

_Mom nodded. "And I don't sense the presence of a Goa'uld or any Naquadah in her blood."_

_Jack frowned. "How was she able to use a Goa'uld healing device, then? And where'd she stash it?"_

"_I didn't see a device at all, actually."_

"_Look," Dad said, "all I know is she saved my life. The how and why isn't really that pressing. We won't hurt you." The last part was directed at me, and after some consideration, I took his hand and unwedged myself from the cement._

_Jack rolled his eyes. "You're too trusting, Danny-boy. How'd she manage to hide the device? Huh?" He waved his hands around. "Not too many places she could hide it."_

"_Did I just say 'all I know'?"_

_O'Neill looked around. "Everyone turn away. I want no witnesses."_

_I realized that the grey-haired man was threatening the stranger that I had saved. Twisting around with my hand still in his, I stood in front of him and projected a shield. His grip tightened, and he patted my shoulder with the other hand._

"_He's just joking. It's okay." At his look of calm and no alarm, I lowered the shield sheepishly and dropped back to hide behind him._

"_See," Jack motioned at me, "What was that?"_

"_Protectiveness, Jack." Dad looked at the General. "Sir…"_

_Hammond raised his hand. "She is going to the infirmary to be checked out and have a guard on her at all times. No arguments."_

_Daniel opened his mouth further, paused, shut his mouth, opened it again, paused again, and nodded._

_After that, I was carefully led to the infirmary, hand-in-hand with the man that I would soon recognize as not just the man I had saved, but the man who would be my father._

I hope this isn't getting too weird or X-Men-ish for anyone. Tell me if you think so. Other than that, suggestions on the next step in the timeline?


	8. Telchak and Doctor Lee

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

_After that, I was carefully led to the infirmary, hand-in-hand with the man that I would soon recognize as not just the man I had saved, but the man who would be my father._

Well, now you know what happened. You see, one day when I was little, about three or four, I was on the base with my parents and I wandered off to one of the labs. Someone, a Doctor Lee or something, was working on an experiment with something called Telchak's device. Apparently, the device was rumored to be the basis of the Fountain of Youth myth, but close proximity for long periods of time caused madness. But, due to the protein markers and altered body chemistry from a few too many hand devices to the brain that I got from my parents, the device affected me differently. I also have the Ancient gene inoculation from Doctor B. Since the device was originally created by the Ancients, and was designed to regenerate them to their healthy selves, it assumed that I was a tried and true Ancient, and "regenerated" the normal abilities of an Ancient.

My parents were really surprised when I started exhibiting strange "abilities," plus the floating computer was probably a dead give away. To keep me away from the slowly dying Trust, they found a machine that could alter a person's appearance. Each one of us entered and were changed just enough that we couldn't be recognized by anyone but someone who knew us well.

Crap. My parents are back. And the doc's got a medical folder in her hand. Looks like the blood work is back. This is about to get _really_ interesting…


	9. His wetware's crashed!

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

_Crap. My parents are back. And the doc's got a medical folder in her hand. Looks like the blood work is back. This is about to get really interesting…_

"Well," the doc said as she entered, "I've examined her lab workup. As far as I can tell by her genetic makeup, she's a full blood Ancient."

"What?!" Jack's bellow could be heard three states away.

"That's not the only interesting thing. According to this, she shares a large number of alleles with both Doctor Jackson and Major Carter."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning," she glanced at both Mom and Dad before continuing, "that she is either a sister to both of them, which last time I checked was impossible, or…" She paused again, hesitant to be the bearer of _any_ news. "Or, she's your daughter."

_Crap. Well, the cat's out of that bag. Probably gonna have to talk to them sooner or later. Who knows how this is going to affect the Time/Space continuum. Yikes. I don't want to think about that just yet._

The doctor winced, expecting to receive a reaction not unlike O'Neill's typical one, but Mom and Dad sat there blinking, digesting the news. Jack, on the other hand, gave his typical response for everything.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! You have got to be kidding me." He shook his head and glanced at his two speechless teammates. "Have you been doing anything that we should know about?"

Daniel just looked up at Jack, still without speaking. Jack looked at the doc in concern. "Is he okay? He looks kinda… frozen."

She shook her head. "He's probably just in shock." She came up to stand in front of Dad and snapped her fingers, looking for a response. "Doctor Jackson! Doctor Jackson! Oh, dear." Checking his vitals, then glancing at Mom to see if she had snapped out of her shock, she looked up at Jack and Teal'c. "I think his brain has frozen. It's like when a computer is given too much information; it –"

"Crashes," Mom finished. She looked at me. "My daughter?"

I sighed mentally and extricated myself from the wires carefully. The doctor made to stop me but Jack gently waved her off. I crawled to the foot of the bed, swung my feet over the edge, and, after staring at my immobile father, snapped my fingers and spoke.

"Dad! Helllloooo! Time to rejoin the living." At that his eyes unglazed and focused on me.

"You speak English?" he said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and Ancient and Goa'uld and some German and some Spanish and a little French. Oh, and Abydosian and Ancient Egyptian. Plus a couple others." I smiled at both him and Mom, then my smile subsided as I remembered something. "Look, "I've got to tell you something." I looked up at Jack and Teal'c. "I need to tell all of you something…"


	10. Blinking Devices

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

Spoiler: Fifth season, Rite of Passage

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

I smiled at both him and Mom, then my smile subsided as I remembered something. "Look, "I've got to tell you something." I looked up at Jack and Teal'c. "I need to tell all of you something…"

"I'm not supposed to be here." At Mom and Dad's disappointed looks, I re-explained. "I'm not supposed to be here, _now_. I **am** your daughter... **from** the future." I turned to Jack and the doc. "So, no, they haven't broken regs."

"I can't tell you much more than that. I can't even tell you _when_ I'm supposed to here. In fact, if everything works out, you won't remember me until I show up again." I paused, thinking out loud. "If only I had some way to contact the…" I paused again, remembering where I was. "Never mind."

Jack looked at me. "So if you're Carter and Danny's kid, how'd you get to be an Ancient, too? Last time I checked," he jerked his thumb at my parents, "never has the gene." He narrowed his eyes. "If that doesn't conflict with anybody's Prime Directive," he finished sarcastically.

I scrunched my face up and shook my head. "Funny, but no. That much I can tell you, since it won't affect the time line. A few years from now, the SGC will discover where Atlantis is and the basic genetic alterations between Ancients and humans. A man named Doctor Carson Beckett (A/N: Doctor B.) will create an inoculation, enabling further evolution on our part toward becoming Hok'Taurs; the Ancients."

"So, so, so the Ancients are advanced humans?" Daniel excitedly stuttered out.

"No, mmn, more like the other way around. The Hok'Taurs are the evolutionary stage between the Tauri and the Ancients."

Jack rubbed his head. "Oy. She even talks like you two. Look," he sighed, "if you're here too early then we'll just have to figure out how to send you to the right time."

I snorted, a trait I had picked up from Jack. "Yeah, I just go right up and ask the five races to please send me when I need to be, with technology that probably doesn't exist, by a power source that I know doesn't exist, and I can't believe I just said that." I looked up in horror mid-rant. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. CRAP!" I muttered.

Jack turned to Daniel. "Wasn't there only four languages from the _four_ races with the meaning-of-life stuff?" He raised his eyebrows and turned to me. "Future events and Prime Directive stuff, huh?"

I tilted my head. "Yeah."

"Sooo, how old are you, anyway? 15, 16, what, 18?"

"19. Okay, look. Knowing you guys, and I do, you'll have a lot of questions…" I paused as someone, from the looks of it a science techie, came rushing in with a familiar-looking device. A familiar-looking, oblong, greenish blue, blinking device. Why does it look so familiar?

The tech started rambling to the Colonel. "The device we got from the stranger keeps beeping. We've yet to determine whether or not it's an explosive device."

Oh, yeeaahh. _That's_ why it looks familiar. Wait… If it's blinking, then--

"CRAP!" I stood up and grabbed the device from the techie. Examining the buttons, I pressed the yellow button with the blinking LED above. Before anyone could do anything, I disappeared in a flash of orange light. As I left, the last thing I heard was Jack and Daniel simultaneously yelling "Hey, what the--?"

The next thing I saw was the beautiful view of stars against the clear, dark space…

Author's note: for those of you not as obsessed as I about Stargate, a "Hok'Taur" is a Stargate term for which I take no credit for, meaning "advanced human." Oh, and I don't own Beckett or Atlantis.


	11. Hello, David Jackson

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

Before anyone could do anything, I disappeared in a flash of orange light. As I left, the last thing I heard was Jack and Daniel simultaneously yelling "Hey, what the--?"

The next thing I saw was the beautiful view of stars against the clear, dark space… before I turned around and greeted the being at the helm of the ship.

"Hello, Thor."

"Hello, David Jackson."

The first time that I met Thor, he observed that I had a bizarre name. According to his research, he said, most bizarre names were actually nicknames or terms of endearment. After spouting this, he bluntly asked what my full name was, in the interest of his research (of course). I told him that Davy was, in fact, my real name, but he didn't believe me. He then theorized, with the help of his Earth research, that my actual name was David, because it was the only name that made some semblance of sense, and then flat-out asked if I was actually a girl, a boy, or (oddly) both… _yeah._

Anyway, now he refuses to call me anything but David now. There are worse names to be called so…

"How was the meeting with your parents? I trust it went… interestingly." Thor tilted his head to the side and waited for my response.

"Yeah, there's just one problem." Since the Thor I was speaking to was from my timeline, I could say anything without worrying about the affect on Time/Space (headaches ensue, oy). "We're five years too early. By the way, thanks for the pick-up." I motioned to the device on my wrist, a technology new even to _my_ time. "The temporal beamer Lo-Jak worked great. Things were getting a little intense down there." Thor followed the direction of my pointing finger to the floor of the bridge of the _Samantha Jackson_ (having renamed after my parents' marriage) and looked at me confused. He still doesn't always get Earth expressions. "Never mind."

He continued to at me, befuddled for a moment before reviewing a sentence in his head. "Five years? The event isn't going to happen for another five years?" His expression grew concerned and he walked the Asgard way over to the helm controls. Typing something in, he read the console and looked up at me. "We're at the correct time."

"What? That's impossible… unless Mom and Dad wrote the date down wrong." I looked at Thor and he looked at me. "The Zero-hour critical event should not happen for another five freaking years and yet, here we are…" I turned to stare out the window at the Earth below. "So, what the heck happened… that would cause them to lie about it…"

Sorry about the delay, folks. The mysterious being with the ship took forever to figure out. Questions, comments? Paranoia?


	12. TimeSpace Headaches

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

I turned to stare out the window at the Earth below. "So, what the heck happened… that would cause them to lie about it…"

Thor cocked his head and blinked. "Perhaps it was not intentional."

I stared at him. "Well, either way, I guess I have to go back down there." Sighing, I stepped away from the window. "This is not going to be fun." _I'll need more info first, though._ "Do we have a historical database compiled yet?"

Thor glanced at a readout on his control board. "The T/S composition will be completed in six or seven hours."

Another new technology for us is the T/S comp, or Time/Space composition. Whenever someone or something goes back in time, ripples in time are created. The T/S comp gives probabilities for what will occur. People going back in time is a new technology, period, no matter what SG-1 and 1969 think. At least, accurate time-travel is new.

"Great, so we still don't now what happens, even with the five year difference." I shook my head and sighed again. "Beep me when it's finished, if you would, Thor." I hit the yellow button again and saw Thor nod in reply before I disappeared.

As I blinked away the blinding lights that come from the beaming technology, I noticed that the beamer was dead-on. I had reappeared right where I had left, surrounded by a dumbfounded SG-1 and one Doc Frasier. _Great._

I timidly smiled. "Sorry. Needed to talk to somebody." I turned to the tech that was still in the room. "No worries. It's not a bomb or anything like that." Fluidly I slapped the device on my wrist and the band contracted to fit snuggly.

Jack opened his mouth to say something. I interrupted before sound came out. "Look, its future technology; I need it to get back; and no, I'm not giving up to the science nerds, considering I am one."

His mouth snapped shut with an audible click as Dad chuckled. "Looks like she's got you there, Jack."


	13. My Clean Clothes

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

His mouth snapped shut with an audible click as Dad chuckled. "Looks like she's got you there, Jack."

Jack refused to respond, and simply shot Dad a dirty look.

I sighed. "Look, the point is I'm stuck here for awhile, so can I get some sleep?" I looked down at myself, clothed in hospital scrubs. "And where are _my_ clothes?"

Everyone looked at the doc for reassurance, I suppose, and direction. Impersonation happens a lot around the SGC, more than people like or admit.

She nodded. "She could probably use the rest." To me: "Is there anything else we can get you?"

I stared down at myself again. "My clothes might be nice."

Fraiser glanced at Jack. "Look, she's got your sarcasm. Now, out."

As she turned to find my clothes (hopefully), I could have sworn I heard Jack mutter under his breath, "Napoleonic power monger."

After everyone left, Fraiser came back with my clothes and I was allowed to change back into them (they even washed them for me) and I was put in a guest room with, guess what, armed SFs at the door.

General Hammond later came to visit me, and ask a lot of dumb questions. I hedged the ones on Mom and Dad, refused to answer any about future events, and bluntly asked for a sloppy-Joe and some blue Jell-O. He chuckled at that, and when I asked why, he told me that that was the only color of Jell-O that SG-1 liked to eat, for some reason. I told him I just liked the color blue. I think we hit it off.

By the time our "meeting" was done, Hammond was no closer to solving the answers to the universe (42, by the way) and I was no closer to figuring out what had gone wrong concerning Mom and Dad.


	14. SloppyJoes, Blue Jello, and 42

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

By the time our "meeting" was done, Hammond was no closer to solving the answers to the universe (42, by the way) and I was no closer to figuring out what had gone wrong concerning Mom and Dad.

However, I was back in my comfy desert duds so that was a slight improvement. Hammond also decided that he trusted me enough after I told him details about Mom and Dad only a close friend or relative (duh, their daughter!) could know, so he let me wander over to the commissary with my guards for some dinner (lunch?). I could only assume it was somewhere around dinnertime because when I got to the commissary a good two-thirds of the tables were full with munching officers. But when I walked through the swinging doors, the entire room went silent. I swallowed audibly before I walked over to the line for food and picked up a tray. The conversation continued at a higher volume, and I was fairly certain that the SGC's gossip line would be buzzing for the next three months.

I wandered down the food line with my companions and chose some food that I knew would be edible. After the conversations with Hammond, I was craving exactly what I had told him about, sloppy-joes and blue Jell-O. As I was reaching for the last container of blue, someone reached as well. I looked up to see…


	15. Lunchtime Tension

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

As I was reaching for the last container of blue, someone reached as well. I looked up to see… Doctor Daniel Jackson.

He looked back at me. "Ah, um… hi." He glanced down at the Jell-O we were both reaching for and picked it up. "Here." He handed it to me. "You can have it."

"Thanks, Dad." The words came out of my mouth automatically, and Dad flinched. "Sorry, habit."

He pushed his glasses back up his nose and smiled awkwardly. "It's alright." He shrugged. "It just takes a little getting used to."

The conversation again died in the background. I looked up; it had not died because of me this time. Well, not directly, because Samantha Carter, Mom, had entered with the rest of SG-1 in tow. She immediately locked eyes with Dad and I swear, you could've heard a pin drop. Everyone was waiting for something. I'm not sure what and I'm not sure I wanna know. I mean, what kid wants to know what their parents are thinking 100 percent of the time. But, anyway, the moment passed and they got in line behind us.

Jack, tactless and currently without a clue, looked at my tray. "Hey! You took the last of the blue Jell-O!" He sounded miffed and slightly wounded. "I'll trade you for the green." He put on his trade-mark puppy-dog pout and inched the aforementioned Jell-O toward me.

I didn't buy it. "Hah. Nice try, but we both know that the green doesn't taste like watermelon, which is what you're going to suggest, but, in fact, lime. So, no." I grinned as his face fell. "But I'll share if you ask nicely."

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?" Jack was always the comedian around me. Now was no different. Uncles are universal.

I grinned wider as I grabbed my Sloppy Joes and my shadows found adequate food. Jack looked at the SFs with me. "She'll be eating with us today."

The SFs shrugged; it was no skin off their noses, and you don't say no to Colonel Jack O'Neill (except me, and occasionally SG-1 and Hammond).

However, out of the corner of my eye I watched Mom and Dad eye each other nervously.

Jack now clued in on the tension rising between Mom and Dad and subtly moved so that our order was Dad, me, Jack, Mom, and Teal'c, who had yet to add to the conversation.

* * *

In difference to technetium, the "Um, well" conversation is coming up pretty soon. Davy does some evesdropping. (Wiggles eyebrows) 


	16. Tuatha Dé Danann

What we've learned so far: Davy's female, parents are Sam and Daniel, "abilities", speaks Ancient, crashed into the Gateroom, ya-da, ya-dah, saves Daniel's life

From the (mentally recorded) Journal of Davy Jackson

Jack now clued in on the tension rising between Mom and Dad and subtly moved so that our order was Dad, me, Jack, Mom, and then Teal'c, who had yet to add to the conversation.

We moved to sit down at a table in the corner. I bent my head and said a quick prayer and proceeded to dig into my Sloppy Joe with gusto before I realized that the entirety of SG-1 was staring at me.

"What? I'm hungry. You try multiple gate-travel on an empty stomach!"

Jack stared a little longer before chowing down as well. He never could stand being on an empty stomach when he had food in front of him. "So the Jacksons are religious in the future? Danny-boy turns Christian on us?" Teal'c and Mom started to eat, but Dad was listening intently.

I frowned before I recalled my reflexively muttered prayer. "Ah, no. Actually, it's just a prayer of protection and blessing. A friend of mine on Tuatha taught me."

Dad frowned. "Tuatha?"

Jack glanced at him. "Know them?"

Dad shrugged, and slipped into doctor of archeology mode. "Tuatha, or the Tuatha Dé Danann, meaning 'peoples of the goddess Danu', were a group of people in Irish mythology and Scottish mythology. They resided in Ireland and they were thought to represent the gods of the Goidelic, or Gaelic, Irish; their Christian transcribers' interpretations generally have reduced their stature to historical kings and heroes."

I interrupted before he could continue. "Yeah, well, the planet was once run by a Gou'ald named, go figure, Danu. By the time we visited… well, lets just say that in the future, the Goa'uld are few and definitely far between. But, anyway, the people on the planet were friendly enough and let us set up a Naquadah mining camp in the mountains, away from the villages. There was a dense deposit that ran deep underground." I paused, realizing that SG-1 was hanging on my every word, and that maybe I shouldn't be telling them everything.


End file.
